1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to water cooled refrigerant condensers, and more particularly to a water cooled refrigerant condenser which does not require a water pump for circulation of the cooling water.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Water cooled refrigerant condensers are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose condensing units which utilize the evaporation process to remove heat from a refrigerant gas.
Baumann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,675 discloses a system for regulating the quantity and flow of water through a condenser with thermostats at the inlet and exit to maintain a substantially constant difference between the water flowing to and the water leaving the condenser.
Young et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,594 discloses a self contained air conditioning unit separated into four vertical compartments. The lower compartment contains a motor and compressor. The compartment above the compressor contains an air intake vent, a condenser and drip pan. A portion of the condenser coil runs through the drip pan. The compartment above the condenser contains a motor and fan. The top compartment contains an exhaust grill. Air enters from the floor level and passes through the unit and exits near the ceiling.
Buehler, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,801 discloses a condenser having a reservoir at the bottom of the enclosure beneath an air impervious panel for supporting the compressor. The refrigerant condenser is disposed above the reservoir and encompasses the compressor. A motor and pump constantly recirculates the liquid from the reservoir through a perforated header where it will gravitate over the coil back to the reservoir. A fan blows air downwardly into the enclosure and the air impervious panel above the reservoir directs the air through the coil.
Koch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,559 discloses a cooling system in which water is sprayed downward into an enclosure open top over a coil. The water creates a draft pulling air in and cools the sprayed water as a result of evaporation. The lower portion of the coil is surrounded by a water-de-entraining section which filters out water and alows air to circulate therethrough. The water is collected in a basin and pumped back through the spray means. The coil may also be disposed completely in the basin portion. A fan may be provided at the top for greater cooling.
Paugh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,902 discloses a water tower wherein an enclosure has evaporative pads in side openings and reservoir at the bottom. A fan and fin type coolant conducting coil are disposed within the enclosure. The fan creates a flow of air through the pads and through the coil and out through openings at the top. A pump in the reservoir recirculates water through the pads.
Goettl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,345 discloses a combination refrigeration type and spaced evaporative type air conditioner. The evaporative unit has evaporative pads in the inlet, a fan, a pump, and a reservoir reservoir at the bottom. The refrigeration unit has a fan and coolant conducting coil within the enclosure. The fan in the evaporator unit pulls air through the pad and directs it toward the coil of the refrigeration unit and the fan in the refrigeration unit pulls the cooled air through the coil. A pump in the reservoir recirculates water through the pad.
Gygax, U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,233 discloses a heat exchanger having a blower, motor, a water spray humidifier, a water reservoir at the bottom, and three coils to cool the refrigerant passing therethrough in stages. The humidifier comprises a spray nozzle which sprays water onto plurality of porous screens and the water is collected in the reservoir at the bottom of the enclosure. The first coil is located at the inlet of the enclosure, the second coil above the humidifier, and the coil is disposed at the bottom within the reservoir. Air is pulled through the first coil, across the reservoir, and upwardly through the humidifier screens and onto the second coil. The refrigerant is cooled first by the air passing through the first coil, then by the moist air from the humidifier passing through second coil, and then finally by the third coil immersed in the liquid reservoir.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a water cooled refrigerant condenser comprising an enclosure having an upper chamber and a lower chamber forming a partitioned water reservoir containing a predetermined level of water. The enclosure contains a refrigerant condensing manifold having an inlet pipe for receiving refrigerant gas from a compressor, an intermediate portion disposed within the lower chamber and submerged in the liquid, and an outlet portion for conducting the refrigerant gas to an evaporator coil.
The manifold inlet pipe is coiled in square helical coil above the liquid level in the reservoir and a blower is mounted at the top of the enclosure for directing the flow of air onto the liquid reservoir at sufficient velocity to entrain some of the liquid and direct a mixture of liquid and air onto the coiled inlet pipe of the manifold and thereby remove heat from hot refrigerant gas passing through the square helical coiled portion. The blower also simultaneously creates evaporation of the liquid in the partitioned reservoir sufficient to maintain each compartment at successively cooler temperatures and thereby remove additional heat in successive stages from the refrigerant gas passing through the intermediate portion of the condensing manifold.